Chiyo
Chiyo und Sakura müssen sich um Sasori kümmern während Kakashi und Naruto Deidara verfolgen. Chiyo wirft mehre Kunai auf Sasori doch wehrt diese die Kunai mit seinem Schwanz ab. Trotzdem schaffen sie es seinen Mantel zu zerfetzen. Sasori macht sich nun bereit für den Kampf und fragt seine Großmutter ob sie auch ein Stück seiner Sammlung seinen will. Chiyo erklärt Sakura das Sasori ebenfalls ein Puppenspieler ist. Er ist aber wie alle Puppenspieler mehr schlecht im Nahkampf. Deshalb hält er sich in seiner Puppe Hiruko auf. Um Sasori zu besiegen erklärt Chiyo müssen sie ihn erst von Hiruko trennen. Dazu plannten sie auch schon was. Da Sakura inzwischen so stark ist wie Tsunade hat Chiyo auch schon einen Plan auf Lager. Kampf gegen die Puppe Hiruko left|thumb|[[Sakura zerstört die Puppe Hiruko]] Sasori hasst es bekanntlich warten zu müssen und ist die Diskussion von den beiden leid. Er fässt sich langsam an sich Tuch was er um sein Gesicht hängen hat. Chiyo sagt zu ihm er solle sich entspannen er würde bald besiegt sein. Sakura holte ein Kunei raus und stürmte mit Chiyo auf Sasori los. Dieser zog sein Tuch runter. Man sah nun das Puppengesicht von Hiruko und das dieser sein Kiefer ziemlich weit öffnen kann. Das aber auch nicht ohne Grund da gleich mehrere Giftnadeln raus geschossen kamen. Doch Sakura und Chiyo wichen diesen einfach aus. Die Giftnadeln schienen kein Ende zu nehmen doch keine traf. Die Nadeln die Sakura zu nahe kamen wehrte sie mit dem Kunei ab. Nach einiger Zeit ging anscheinend Sasori die Munition aus und es bewegte sich keiner wartend auf den nächsten Schritt des anderen. Sasori hatte so langsam genug und schoß eine Rakete ab. Aus dieser kamen mehrere Patronen aus denen wiederum noch einmal mehrere Giftnadeln hervor kamen. Diese schossen jetzt in alle Richtungen. Doch zu verwunderung von Sasori wichen Chiyo und Sakura wieder sämtlichen Nadeln aus. Von Chiyo hatte Sasori nicht viel anderes erwartet doch das auch Sakura so geschickt ist wundert ihn schon. Sakura wirft ihren Kunei auf den Schwanz von Sasori und stürmt dabei auf diesen zu. Dieser denkt Sakura würde ihn unterschätzen und greift mit seinen Schwanz an. Doch kurz vor ihr kann er ihn nicht mehr bewegen. Da ihn Chiyo an einen Chakra Faden fest hält. Sakura setzt ihre ganze Kraft ein und schlägt auf die Puppe von Sasori. Von der Puppe bleibt nicht viel übrig. Doch kann eine Person in einen Umhang sich schnell in sicherheit bringen. Chiyo weiss das dies der echte Sasori ist. Kampf gegen Sasori und den 3. Kazekage left|thumb|[[Sasori und seine Lieblingspuppe]] Sakura macht sich bereit Sasori anzugreifen als sich auf einmal der noch übrig gebliebende Kopf bewegt nach oben hüpft und wieder Giftnadeln auf Sakura schießt. Sakura springt zur Seite und kann diesen entkommen. Sasori versteht nun weshalb auch Sakura den Giftnadeln entkommen kann. Da Chiyo ebenfalls Puppenspieler Jutsus beherrscht hat Chiyo Chakra Fäden an Sakura angebracht so das diese sich so schnell und geschickt bewegt wie Chiyo selbst da Chiyo ihre Bewegungen kontrolliert. Nach dieser Feststellung zeigt Sasori sein wahres Gesicht. Chiyo ist geschockt als sie merkt das er sich seit dem Tag als er das Dorf verlassen hat keinen Tag gealtert ist. Doch ist dies nicht noch alles. Als nächstes beschwört Sasori mittels einer Schriftrolle seine Lieblingspuppe herauf. Den 3. Kazekage! Chiyo ist erschüttert das dies mit dem 3. Kazekage passiert ist. Doch kümmert dies Sasori wenig und er greift mit seiner neuen Puppe an. Chiyo kann in letzter Sekunde Sakura von ihren Platz weg ziehen als die Puppe auch noch mehrere scharfe Klingen mit Gift aus ihren linken Arm hervor holt. Um aber Sakura weiter zu schützen bewegt Chiyo mittels Chakra Fäden den Schwanz von Hiruko so das der Angriff abgeblockt wird. Doch ist die Puppe so stark das der Schwanz zerstört wird. Das Manöver fand Sasori nicht schlecht doch lässt er aus dem rechten Arm seiner Puppe hunderte weitere Arme hervor sprießen. Die sich auf Sakura hin bewegen. Sakura kann sich knapp noch so hinlegen das sie zwischen den Armen liegt. Chiyo holt sie dann mit den Chakra Fäden wieder raus. Doch lässt Sasori aus einen der Arme eine Giftwolke aussprühen die Sakura erwischt. Doch Sakura hält erstmal die Luft an. Chiyo will sie mit den Chakra Fäden rausziehen. Aber Sasori weis das zu verhindern. Er lässt aus zwei weiteren Armen Seile hervor gehen die Sakura fesseln. Sowohl Sasori als auch Chiyo ziehen nun an ihren Fäden, Chiyo um Sakura aus der Giftwolke zu holen, Sasori damit Sakura drine bleibt. Sakura kann bald nicht mehr und holt in der Giftwolke selbst noch etwas aus ihrer Tasche was ihr helfen könnte. Als der Arm endlich fertig war mit seinem Gift sah es so aus als könnte Sakura doch noch eine Chance haben wenn sie noch etwas aushält. Doch Sasori lässt einfach einen anderen Arm weiter Gift versprühen. Chiyo wollte nun Sakura selbst aus dem Gas raus holen doch hatte Sakura vorher eine Bombe raus geholt und entzündet. Das Giftgas explodierte und verschwand so wie auch die Fesseln. Sakura hatte aber selbst auch etwas abbekommen weshalb Chiyo ihr erstmal helfen musste wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sasori fand die Aktion von Sakura gar nicht mal so dumm und war somit leicht beeindruckt. Sakura stand wieder auf und erklärte Sasori das er sie erschlagen oder vergiften könnte sie würde ihn trotzdem besiegen und ihn zwingen alles über Orochimaru zu erzählen was er wisse. Sasori ließ darauf hin kurzer hand ein paar Kunai aus einem der Arme von seiner Puppe auf Sakura feuern. left|thumb|Kampf der Puppen Diese konnten aber abgewehrt werdem mit zwei Puppen die Chiyo beschwör und einst Sasori selber machte. Es waren die ersten Puppen die Sasori machte mit den Namen Vater und Mutter. Sasori verstand nicht was Chiyo mit diesen Puppen wollte da er selbst sie machte und all ihre Geheimnisse kannte. Chiyo befahl Sakura in Deckung zu gehen nachdem beide Puppen Fäden aus ihren Händen holten mit denen sie somit verbunden waren. Sasori ließ den 3. Kazekage seine Arme auf die beiden rauf schlagen. Doch diese wichen jeweils einer links einer rechts aus. Die Fäden die sie an den Händen verbanden zerstörten dabei die Armlawine vom 3. Kazekage. Dies machten sie immer wieder so das nur noch der original Arm übrig blieb an dem die restlichen hingen. Sasori ließ jetzt ein Sägeblatt seiner Puppe hervorholen womit er angreifen wollte. Chiyo ließ Vater eine lange Peitsche hervorholen an der Kunais dran waren. Mutter holte dafür ein Schwert raus womit sie versuchte das Sägeblatt abzuwehren. Vater sollte den 3. Kazekage dafür angreifen. Dieser wurde aber von Sasori etwas zurück geholte und griff mit dem Sägeblatt die Peitsche an. Wieder kam Mutter dazwischen und griff den 3. Kazekage an. Sasori und Chiyo am jeweils anderem Ende bewegten mit unglaublichen Geschick und Geschwindigkeit ihre Puppen. Die Puppen selber kämpften auch mit großer Geschwindigkeit gegeneinander. Sakura war ziemlich beeindruckt von beiden. Nach einer Weile zogen sie ihre Puppen zurück. Das Sägeblatt des 3. Kazekage war fast komplett zerstört wie auch die Klingen am anderem Arm. Aber auch die Waffen von den Puppen von Chiyo waren kaputt gegangen. Sasori sieht ein das dies wohl so nichts bringt und will deshalb was anderes anwenden. Er lässt den Mund des 3. Kazekages sich öffnen aus dem ein etwas seltsames kam. Was nach Chiyo einer der wahren Techniken des Kazekages zu leb Zeiten war und weshalb er als stärkster im Dorf galt... der Eisensand. Nachdem Chiyo erklärte was dies für eine Technik sei und wie sich normale Puppen von menschlichen Puppen unterscheiden sagte sie zu Sakura das sie von hier verschwinden soll da Chiyo jetzt allein mit Sasori kämpfen will. Doch für Sasori war diese Entscheidung zu spät und er lässt den Eisen Sand sich in Eisenkugeln verformen die er auf Chiyo und Sakura schießt. Sakura wird noch rechtzeitig von Mutter in Sicherheit gebracht. Chiyo selbst wurde von Vater mit einem Chakra Schild beschützt. Sasori erkennt das Chiyo seine Puppen etwas verbessert wohl hat. Doch ist etwas Eisensand in die Puppe gekommen der sie jetzt daran hindert sich zu bewegen. Sasori erklärt das es nutzlos ist jetzt noch zu versuchen die Puppe zu bewegen da sie voll gestopft wurde mit Eisensand und solange er die Kontrolle über den 3. Kazekage hat wird dies auch so bleiben. Außerdem kündigt er seinen nächsten Angriff an mit dem er Chiyo und Sakura aus den Weg räumen will. Er lässt den restlichen Eisensand zurück kommen und formt aus ihn mehrere Spitzen und lässt sie über Sakura und Chiyo hängen. Sasori lässt die Spitzen auf Chiyo und Sakura runter fallen da dieses mal min. eine getroffen werden muss da nur noch eine Puppe funktioniert. Doch war die Attacke zu Sasoris Verblüffung abgewehrt. Mutter schützte mit einem Chakra Schild Sakura und Chiyo selbst erschaffte mit ihrem linkem Arm, der ebenfalls ein Puppenarm schien, einen Chakra Schild. Sasori meint darauf hin das wohl alle großen Puppenmeister ihre Körper in Puppen umbauen. Chiyo versteht was er damit meint und weiss jetzt auch weshalb er seit dem Tag an dem er sein Dorf verließ sich nicht verändert hat. Sasori hat ebenfalls einige Körperteile in Puppenteile umgebaut. Doch ist dies momentan nicht wichtig. Da Chiyos Arm und nun ebenfalls so wie auch Mutter mit Eisensand voll ist kann Chiyo nichts von beiden bewegen aber dafür ist der Eisensand von Sasori auch nicht mehr vorhanden. Nachdem sich Chiyo an etwas aus der Vergangenheit erinnerte ließ Sasori den 3. Kazekage weiteren Eisensand aussprühen. Chiyo nahm ihren Puppen Arm ab und warf ihn auf den Boden. Aus dem jetzigen Eisen Sand formten sich zwei riesige Spitzen. Chiyo forderte Sakura noch mal auf zu gehen. Diese überlegte aber noch ob sie nicht doch noch irgendwas tun könnte. Sakura entscheidet sich dafür das Chiyo sie wieder als Puppe benutzten soll und so zu kämpfen. Da Sakura ein Mensch ist kann der Eisensand bei ihr keine Gelenke verstopfen. Chiyo wirft aber ein das sie nur noch einen Arm hat und Sakura nicht mehr so lenken kann wie vorher. Doch Sakura will es trotzdem versuchen. Sasori findet dies aber nur langweilig. Sakura stürmt mit Chiyo auf Sasori zu. Dieser lässt die erste riesige Spitze auf Sakura los. Sakura kann ausweichen während die Spitze sich in den Felsen rammt. Aus der zweiten Spitze wird eine riesige Eisensäule die auf Sakura runter fällt. Doch Sakura kann nach hinten springen und somit ausweichen gleich danach kommt sie wieder und schlägt auf die Säule ein diese wird etwas zu Sasori geschleudert. Dieses mal muss Sasori ausweichen damit er nicht erschlagen wird. Sasori bleibt trotzdem ruhig und holt einfach die riesigen Spitzen aus Metallsand wieder da hervor wie sie gerade herumlagen. Eine von beiden die Pyramidenförmig war ließ er um die eigene Achse drehen wie einen Kreisel und ließ ihn auf Sakura los. Sakura weicht wieder aus und wird gleich wieder von einer Eisensandsäule attacktiert. Aber wieder ging diese Attacke ins leere. Sakura springt weg holt schwung und schlägt den Kreisel so das dieser erstmal weg ist. Aber wieder kommt die Eisensandsäule doch wird diese diesesmal von Sakura mit einem kick emfangen wobei die Säule die Decke durchbricht und stecken bleibt. Sasori kümmert sich wenig drum und lässt sowohl Kreisel als auch Säule wieder auf Sakura los doch diese wehrt sie immer wieder ab. Dabei geht die Höhle langsam zu bruch und die Decke stürtzt ein. Doch ist weder Sakura, Chiyo oder Sasori was passiert. Sasori wundert sich über die stärke von Sakura. Was Chiyo aber beeindruckt das sie zwar Sakuras Bewegungen kontrolliert doch bisher nicht viel gemacht hat und das meiste von Sakura selbst kam. Sakura wird aber langsam müde. Sasori greift trotzdem ununterbrochen an aber er kann Sakura nicht treffen. Sakura versucht Sasoris Schwachpunkt zu finden und meint diesesn gefunden zu haben. Sasori will es endlich beenden und setzt die stärkste Technik des 3. Kazekage ein Satetsu Kaihou. Als Sakura ist sichtlich erstaunt von diesem Jutsu. Chiyo zieht Sakura schnell weg bevor die Eisennadeln sie treffen. Doch beim als diese wieder auf sie hinzu kamen ging es nicht so glücklich aus. einige Felsen lösten sich wieder und Chiyos Arm wurde dadurch eingeklemmt. Sakura hatte die Attacke auch überlebt doch mehrere Schnittwunden davon getragen. Sakura erinnert sich das Puppenspieler mit Gift arbeiten und merkt auch schon etwas. Der Eisensand war auf vergiftet. Sakura fällt dann zu Boden. Sasori will ihr nun den Rest geben und lässt den 3. Kazekage auf sie los der wieder eine Klinge rausholt. Doch Sakura steht blitzschnell kurz bevor der 3. Kazekage sie erreicht auf und zerstört die Puppe. left|thumb|Wieder ist eine Puppe schrott geworden Da die Puppe nicht mehr ist hat Sasori keine Kontrolle mehr über die Techniken vom 3. Kazekage geschweige den über den Eisensand. Deshalb behält dieser nicht mehr seine Form und und fällt wie ganz normaler Sand zu Boden. Sakura springt zu Chiyo und wirft den Felsen weg der Chiyos Arm einklemmte. Sasori versteht nicht was vorgefallen ist schließlich hätte Sakura sich nicht mehr bewegen können nachdem sie vom vergifteten Eisensand geschnitten wurde. Auch Chiyo fragt Sakura wie sie sich noch bewegen kann. Sakura erklärt das sie ein Gegengift benutzt hat was sie im Suna machte während sie sich um Kankuro kümmerte. Doch wirkt dieses Gegengift nur 3 Minuten lang. Das letzte Gegengift was Sakura hat gibt sie Chiyo. Sasori versucht die Lage zu verstehen und erkennt nun das Sakura wohl von dem einzigen Menschen unterrichtet sein muss der ein Gegengift für sein Gift erstellen könnte Tsunade. Sasori will Sakura nun auf keinen Fall mehr unterschätzen. Sakura heilte noch Chiyos Arm so das sie ihn wieder bewegen konnte doch war Sakura danach wieder etwas mehr erschöpft. Sakura will aber noch ihre eigenen Wunden heilen, behält aber das letzte bisschen Chakra für sich selbst. Finaler Kampf gegen Sasori left|thumb|Sasoris wahre Gestalt Sasori will nun den beiden seine wahre Gestalt zeigen und zieht seinen Mantel aus. nun sehen sie das er sich selbst auch in eine menschliche Puppe umgewandelt hat. Aus seinen Rücken kommen Klingen und aus seinem Bauch ein langes Seil an dem am ende ein Stachel angebracht ist hervor. Aus dem Stachel und den Klingen tropft bereits das Gift. Außerdem sieht man an seinem Rücken vier Schrifftrollen. Da Sakura und Chiyo nicht angreifen will nun Sasori wieder den ersten Schritt machen. Er streckt seine Hände aus und lässt kleine Kanonen aus seinen Handflächen kommen. Aus denen kommt sogleich ein Feuerstrahl. Chiyo und Sakura suchen schutz hinter ein paar Felsen. Aber Sasori greift weiter hin beide an. Sakura versucht schnell ein Kunai auf ihn zu werfen doch verbrennt dieses in den Flammen von Sasori. Viel Zeit haben sie außerdem nicht mehr bevor das Gegengift von Sakura nachlässt. Ständig versuchen sie ihren Aufenthaltsort zu wechseln. Einmal sah es so aus als hätte Sasori Chiyo erwischt doch war es nur ein Doppelgänger. Chiyo sprang aus einem anderem Versteck hervor und versuchte mit hilfe des Kopfes vom 3. Kazekage Sasori an zu greifen. Doch dieser verbrannte den Kopf einfach. Sasori dachte sich dies schon und fiel deshalb nicht darauf rein. Danach befeuert er sie wieder mit seinen Flammen. Chiyo und Sakura saßen also wieder in ihrer Ausgangssituation fest. An Sasoris Rücken verschwindet eine seiner Schrifftrollen und statt Feuer kommt aus seinen Händen auf einmal Wasser raus. Die Felsen hinter denen sich Sakura und Chiyo verstecken zerbrechen bei dem plötzlichen Temperatur fall. Sasori lässt den Wasserstrahl kleiner werden damit der Druck intensiver wird. Dadurch spaltet er ein paar Felsen auch an der Decke die auf Sakura fallen. Diese hat alle Hände damit zu tun das ihr die Felsen nicht auf sie fallen. Wieder verschwindet eine Schrifftrolle aus Sasoris Rücken und die Kanonen an seinen Händflächen verschwinden auch. Er fragt die beiden wie lange sie noch weg laufen wollen. Sakura hat nur noch 20 Sekunden bevor das Gegengift an Wirkung verliert und weiss somit das sie nicht viel Zeit haben. Sasori bereitet seinen nächsten Angriff vor. Er lässt seinen Schwanz mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf Sakura los damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und wird von ihm gestreift. Die Spitze des Schwanzes rammt sich in einen Felsen wodurch sich Sasori der am anderem Ende ist sich dort hin ziehen lässt. Dabei will er Chiyo angreifen. Doch Sakura schnappt sich den Schwanz will Sasori von ihr weg ziehen. Im letzten Augenblick hatte Sakura die ganze Leine des Schwanzes raus gezogen wodurch Sasori sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte da Sakura noch den Schwanz fest hielt. Sie schleuderte ihn danach einmal im Kreis bis sie ihn zu sich her zog und ihm einen heftigen Schalg verpasste. Sasori spaltete sich darauf hin in mehrere Teile. Es sah so aus als wäre Sasori tatsächlich besiegt und das noch bevor die Wirkung des Gegengifts nachließ. left|thumb|[[Sakura verpasst Sasori einen heftigen Schlag]] Als Sakura weg gehen wollte bewegte sich eine kleine Säule in der sich das Herz von Sasori befand auf einmal und mit ihm sämtliche Teile von Sasori. right|thumb|Es ist noch nicht vorbei Die Säule ging wieder in den Brustkorb gleich danach setzten sich auch die anderen Teile wieder zusammen. Chiyo holte mittels eines Chakra Fadens ihren anderen Arm hevor und steckte sich dieses wieder an. Da der 3. Kazekage nicht mehr war blockierte der Eisensand den Arm nicht länger. Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Schrifftrolle in die sie ausbreitete und danach 10 Puppen herauf beschwor. Jeweils eine hielt sie an einen Finger. Sasori war etwas davon beeindruckt holte aber eine weitere Schrifftrolle aus seinen Rücken, öffente diese und öffente eine Klappe in seinem Brustkorb aus dem Chakrafäden hervor gingen. Aus der Schrifftrolle von Sasori kamen 100 Puppen hervor die er nun kontrollierte. Trotzdem war er depremiert das er schon so lange mit einer alten Frau und einem Mädchen kämpfte und jetzt auch noch seine letzten Puppen einsetzten müsse. right|thumb|Die letzte Schlacht Sakura ging zu Chiyo und wollte sich gerade heilen um danach weiter zu kämpfen. Doch Chiyo meinte sie sollte nicht mehr kämpfen da das Gegengift nicht mehr wirke. Aber Sakura lächelte nur und meinte Chiyo sollte Sakura besser kennen. Beide bereiteten sich aufs Finale vor. Danach ließ Sasori sämtliche Puppen auf sie los und ein wahrer Krieg der Puppen begann. Zwar hatte Sasori zahlenmäßig mehr Puppen aber die Puppen von Chiyo waren stärker. Eine allein hatte schon mehr als 10 besiegt mittels einer Chakra Kreissäge. Sakura schlug sich auch gut und vernichtete jede Puppe die ihr in den Weg kam. Chiyo setzte Sanbou Kyuukai ein um weitere Puppen zu zerstören. Sakura ging wurde immer erschöpfter und sah das sie sich zwar gut schlugen aber das es immer noch eine ganze Menge übrig waren die weiter angriffen. Mit einem kleinen Trick konnte Sakura danach wieder ein paar Puppen vernichten. Um Chiyos Sanbou Kyuukai aus zu schalten griff er die 3 Puppen die es einsetzten mit seinen von hinten an. Danach musste Chiyo mit hilfe ihrer Puppen Sakura beschützen. Das nutzte Sasori aus um Chiyo am Arm zu verletzten. Chiyo meinte ihr ginge es trotzdem gut und Sakura sollte Sasori besiegen während sie die anderen Puppen beschäftigt die von der Zahl nicht weiniger wurden. Sakura rannte auf Sasori zu während sie von 2 Puppen von Chiyo Begleitschutz bekam. Chiyo warf Sakura etwas zu was diese fing. Während Sakura weiter auf Sasori stürmte wurden viele Puppen von Chiyo besiegt. Am Ende warf sie das was Chiyo ihr gab auf Sasori es war ein verkleinter Puppenkopf der immer größer wurde und seine überaus scharfen Zähne präsentierte. Der Kopf heftete Sasori an eine Wand und ließ ihn die Kontrolle über sämtliche Puppen verlieren da nun seine Chakra Fäden versiegelt waren. Als Sakura zu Chiyo rennen wollte die langsam die Wirkung des Giftes spürte stand hinter Chiyo eine Puppe. Es war Sasori der seine Herzsäule schnell in eine andere Puppe hinein pflanzte. Er nahm ein Schwert zu Hand und wollte damit Chiyo erschlagen. Doch Sakura stellte sich dazwischen. wird fortgesetzt Kategorie:Sakuras Kämpfe